millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 07
The seventh chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure was compleated on the 7:th November 2013. The chapter Do you remember that the moment Rosa Anarchy and her friends transported themselves to Ponyville; Ralph, Panty and Flash Sentry was knocked out by the machines light and were then kidnapped by Hypno and Tangrowth? Because today I will tell you all what happened to them: Ralph woke up after being knocked out in a prison cell; powerful belts that were unbreakable tied him all up, so he could not escape. He looked around and realised that Panty and Flash were tied up as well. - Panty, Flash, wake up, said Ralph. Are you al right? - Yes, I am fine, said Panty in a tired voice. Until you woke me up from my dream! Where are we anyways? - I remember this place, said Flash Sentry. This is I.M. Meen’s dungeon… - But isn’t I.M. Meen dead, asked Ralph? Just in that moment, Hypno and Tangrowth walked into the room and closed the door. They walked closer to the three prisoners and took out a couple of tool out from a bag. The three prisoners looked at the two Pokémon and wondered what they were going to do with them. Tangrowth then walked towards Panty and looked under her skirt, she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. Hypno saw that the male prisoners were awake and hypnotised them so they would fall asleep. Afterwards he took out a stereo and played a song from Nicki Minaj for the prisoners. The song was so bad, that the prisoners cringed, but Hypno and Tangrowth danced a really awkward dance to the song. The torture went on for another thirty minutes, but then a poké ball dropped out of Flash Sentry’s pocket, it fell on the ground and opened. Tangrowth and Hypno was not prepared for this sudden appearance of a Chandelure and turned off the music. Flash Sentry was so happy that Chadelure appeared and told it to use “Shadow Ball” on Hypno, the battle was quite difficult. But since Chandelure had a type advantage over both Hypno and Tangrowth, Chandelure managed to defeat them both and tried to help his trainer and his friends to escape. But it was no use; even Chandelure’s flames could not burn those belts. But it did manage to pull out another one of Flash’s Pokémon that could possibly help them. The poké ball opened and a Beheeyem appeared, Flash told it to hack the prisons computer system since these belts was probably mechanised in some way. After a short while, the three prisoners were freed. They looked at Hypno and Tangrowth and all five of them used their strength to lock them inside a closet. Flash Sentry thanked Chandelure and Beheeyem and returned them to their poke balls. Afterwards the three heroes discussed what they were going to do next: - Okay, we know that Rosa, Minccino and ARC possibly went through the portal that was in that lab said Panty. If we only were a little faster… - Shut up Panty, shouted Ralph! If you did not have sex with me before we started hunting them down, we would have caught them! - Hey, calm down, shouted Flash Sentry! We don’t have time for arguing who did what, we need to find a way to get into that portal! Ralph calmed down and looked at Flash Sentry. Then he went to the dungeons computer system and looked if there was a way to search for different dimensions. But there was none, which really disappointed Ralph. - I don’t want to sound like an asshole, said Panty. But did you really except to find a dimension-searcher here? These computers are used to keep track of the prisoners that are locked in here. - Why would he do something like this, asked Ralph and took a deep breath? - You mean ARC, asked Flash? Well I don’t know, but I think he is not that bad. Yes, he is quite easily manipulated… - Which is the main problem, interrupted Ralph. He believed in Rosa’s story and travelled to another dimension with her, to do what? Yes, to revive her dead parents! I know she is a child, but why can’t she accept that they are gone and will never come back?! - Are you saying that you don’t care about your brother, asked Panty angrily? - Of course I care about him, just as I care about your sister, said Ralph! But we have to learn to accept fate, no matter how tragic it can be. But then he remembered something and looked at his two companions. Ralph then told them about the portal that Rosa and her friends used in that laboratory. Panty and Ralph had completely forgotten about that portal, so they immediately ran away from I.M. Meen’s dungeon. They managed to escape just in time, because Hypno and Tangrowth managed to break open the closets door. When they realised that the prisoners had escaped, they did not bother to follow after them, they were still weak after the battle and all they really wanted was to let them listen to Nicki Minaj’s music. So instead, they went to the closest Pokémon Centre to recover from the battle. After have been running for two hours all over the city in order to find Datamon’s laboratory again, they managed to find it. They opened the door slowly and saw that the laboratory was almost destroyed, by the portals last use. Flash sent out Beheeyem again and told him to find the laboratories main power switch. Beheeyem searched for a while, but it eventually found the locker Datamon was locked behind. Ralph and Flash broke it open and saw that Datamon was in sleep-mode. It would probably take another month before it activated itself again. Panty realised that Datamon was the only one that could easily activate the machine, and looked at her two male companions. - Looks like we have to do this the hard way, she said and did a pose. Flash do you have a Pokémon that is good at rebuilding things? - I have Beheeyem, said Flash. But I also have this one right here. GO Emolga! An Emolga jumped out of its poké ball and all five of them decided to rebuild the entire machine. It was easier than they thought, since Beheeyem also found the machines blueprint programmed inside Datamon’s memory. But it was still going to take a long time, because Flash sentry only sent out Emolga to show how adorable it was. In the meantime in a completely different dimension, the CMC, ARC, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Alakazam, Koloktos and John Cena fought against Varja Wyzen. The battle was pretty intense, mostly because our heroes were fighting an opponent the size of a ten-story building. But Varja Wyzen was not really used of fighting so many opponents at the same time, which combined with his arrogance turned all favours against him in battle. Then Koloktos picked up the CMC and threw straight towards Varja Wyzen and they landed on one of his giant arms. Twilight Sparkle and Spike followed them soon after, to help them fight Varja Wyzen close-up. Koloktos, John Cena, Alakazam and ARC stayed on the floor of the throne room and tried to hold back Varja Wyzen’s arms. Varja Wyzen was not prepared for the ponies to run on his left straight towards his face, and when they were close enough. Twilight Sparkle and Sweetie Belle fired two large laser beams towards Varja Wyzen’s eyes, which blinded him for a short while. - CAN YOU FEEL IT, asked Varja Wyzen? THE PONIES SUFFERS TO ATONE FOR YOUR SINS AND TO BRING ABOUT THE GREAT…. OUCH, NOW WHAT?! Then suddenly he was attacked from behind by another powerful magical blast, he turned around and saw that all the ponies that he has captured. The horns of the Unicorn shined in all kinds of shimmering colours, the Earth Ponies stood steadily as soldiers and the Pegasus’s surrounded Varja Wyzen from the sky. - This is for all the torment you put all of us through, shouted a Unicorn Mare at the giant! - WHAT IS ALL THIS NONSENSE, asked Varja Wyzen and looked at the Unicorn mare! - THIS, IS, YOUR, DEMISE, shouted the Unicorn mare again! Then the other ponies sounds that sounded like the war cries the Spartans made in the movie: “300”. Varja Wyzen looked at the ponies, completely unaware of what Twilight Sparkle, Sweetie Belle and Alakazam was preparing behind his back. Then after a few minutes, they fired an even larger laser at Varja Wyzen and at the same time all the other Unicorns fired laser beams at Varja Wyzen as well. This managed to create a wormhole through time and space, which sucked Varja Wyzen into it. Twilight Sparkle, Spike the CMC, ARC, John Cena, Alakazam and Koloktos also got sucked into it as well. Meanwhile in the main Ponyville timeline, another portal opened. All the ponies that were outside at this moment, looked at the portal since they had no idea how it got there or what it was. It stood still for a while, and then Wyzen flew out of it and landed on the ground. The portal had revered him back to his normal form. The ponies looked at him as Wyzen tried to get up, but then the heroes showed up and landed right in front of the Demi-God. Apple Bloom ran up to Wyzen and stood on his face! - I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT ANYPONY ELSE, AS LONG AS I LIVE, shouted Apple Bloom at Wyzen. She then started to punch Wyzen in the face continuously; Scootaloo and Spike ran up and helped her. Wyzen tried to grab the three of them and throw them away, but the magic laser beams that the other Unicorns fired at him had weakened him severely. Then Twilight Sparkle lifted Wyzen up using her magic, while Apple Bloom prepared all of her strength and performed a super-powerful uppercut straight into Wyzen’s belly. Which sent him flying towards space and straight into the sun. It would be impossible for him to return from there, just like that owl. After calming down and getting her energy back, she and her friends ran back to the library to see if the Ponyville timeline has been fully repaired. But it was already obvious that it was, since Twilight Sparkle was once again an Alicorn and she received all of her memories from being an Alicorn back as well. Twilight Sparkle looked at her friends and saw that they bowed to show respect for the princess. But there was somebody that was not happy about this: - WHAT, YOU GOT YOUR WINGS AGAIN? NO, shouted Deadpool in vain! That’s it, I am leaving the fandom! - Dude, said John Cena! She is still the same adorable bookworm that she has always been! The only differences are that; well, she is slightly taller and has a pair of wings on her back! That’s it! - No she isn’t, shouted Deadpool! She is a princess, there for she will never be the same! She has become a fucking Mary Sue, because of this! - Mary Sue, asked John Cena? She did just “get” her wings; she earned her princess hood for being capable of handling a large amount of power without abusing it! - ENOUGH, shouted Deadpool! QUIT WHINING, IT, IT HURTS! - Whining? I am not the one who whines here, do what to here me whining, asked John Cena and changed his voice tone? THIIIS IIIS WHIIINING, COULD SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE THIIIS IIIDIOT SHUT UP, HE IIIS MAKING MY EARS BLEED! OOOOH, WHYY DOES TWILIIIGHT SPARKLE GO THROUGH CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT? IIT’S GONNA RUIIN MY LIFE! SINCE I HAVE NO LIIFE OUTSIDE OF A TV-SHOW, WHY DO I HAVE TO WATCH IT?! - Aaah! Make it stop, shouted Deadpool! Stop whining! - BUT I THOUGHT YOU WANTED WHIIINING! Then Deadpool took out one of his swords and cut a hole through the fourth wall. He then walked into the hole and then grabbed Pinkie Pie’s leg and pulled inside. ARC tried to save her, but Deadpool was too fast. After a while, everybody looked at John Cena who was flexing his muscles in victory. Mostly Rarity who was surprised that he mostly made a reference towards one of her own episodes. - Wade Wilson might not be a brony anymore, said John Cena and looked at Rarity. But I am still one and I am proud of it. By the way, miss Rarity is best pony. Rarity winked at John Cena and then wondered were Sweetie Belle has gone. The Cutie Mark Crusaders ran out of the library and told the others that the timeline was repaired. That made everybody really happy, so they all danced in a circle. Twilight Sparkle was the one who was the happiest, but not because she got her wings back just in time for Season 4’s premiere. But because she has seen the magic potential in Sweetie Belle, she walked up to her and told her something that would change her destiny for ever: - Sweetie Belle, while we were fighting Wyzen you have proven a large amount of raw magic abilities. - What are you talking about, asked Sweetie Belle? - But, you need to learn to tame these abilities with focused studying, answered Twilight Sparkle. I am doing to you what Princess Celestia did to me when I was around your age. - Are you going to molest me, asked Sweetie Belle in a scared voice? - No, said Twilight Sparkle and laughed. I am letting you become my personal student. Sweetie Belle dropped her jaw upon hearing Twilight Sparkle’s words; then she ran up and hugged her new teacher. After that everyone returned to there daily lives and the other non-ponies have found a position that suited them well. Koloktos became the new captain of the Canterlot guards, since Shining Armour was now the co-ruler of the Crystal Empire. John Cena helped ran around helping injured ponies that needed to get help, while wrestling down other ponies who wanted to do harm. Alakazam became a good friend with Zecora and helped her making potions. For ARC, well he had a short conversation with Applejack. - I know, this comes out really suddenly, said ARC. But can I become your husband? - You are kidding right, asked Applejack? - Well, no, said ARC nervously. I really do love you… - I admit that you are really cute and handsome, said Applejack. But I am going to get married to Caramel in a month. - Caramel, asked ARC and looked away, then he smiled? I understand, if you two really love each other, then you shall be together. But I will still look up to you as the loyal and inspirable pony that you are. Good luck with your wedding. ARC waved at Applejack as she returned to Sweet Apple Acres, just in that moment Caramel walked up to ARC and told him how amazing Applejack was. ARC agreed with him and told him the best of lucks at his upcoming wedding. Then he walked away, but stopped just after a few steps and turned around. - Caramel, you are one lucky bastard, said ARC before heading for the library. When ARC arrived at the library, he saw the CMC and Spike looking at the machine that they build previously. It did not look so well, Spike told ARC that the machine must have been destroyed when it transported so many ponies at once to another dimension. ARC became really sad, since he was still worried about Rosa. He continued to look around the library for an alternate solution to the problem. Suddenly Twilight Sparkle came out of her room, ran towards ARC and wrestled him on the floor. He was defiantly not prepared this and wondered what was going on. - You surly are a strange individual, said Twilight and looked at ARC in a quite strange manner. But know you are all mine! - What do you want, asked ARC? - I want to piss of the all shippers, said Twilight and opened her wings! Oh I am so going to enjoy this! (Squee) Is your body ready? ARC stood no chance against the might of Princess Twilight Sparkle; she molested him like there was no tomorrow! Spike and the CMC saw the whole thing and ran away. They had no idea what was going on, but he calmed down and thought that there were probably some militant bronies that take these types of things even further. After all, ARC was in a pony form while this happened and not in a human form. Twilight Sparkle molested ARC for a full hour and during this hour a mail-pony stepped by and delivered a letter to her. Spike grabbed the letter and read it out loud: - “Dear Twily, this is from your BBBFF! I want to thank you for helping us to make the Equestria Games to take place in the Crystal Empire. But we need more help with the preparations for the actual event. Could you and your friend please come and provide with your assistance, which would really warm my heart and possibly Cadence’s too. I look forward to your arrival, your BBBFF: Shining Armour!” Twilight Sparkle stopped the molesting of the stallion and prepared her journey to the Crystal Empire. Spike went up to ARC and checked if he was okay, and he was alright, he was just dizzy after all the molesting that Twilight did to him. But when he recovered, Twilight told him to gather the other Mane 6 so they could help the preparations together. So ARC ran off to find the others, after a while he arrived at the train-station with the friends he was able to gather. Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Sweetie Belle were already waiting for him. But Twilight wondered why none of the other Mane 6 was with ARC. - Here are the reasons the other Mane 6 could not come, said ARC and counted up the reasons. Applejack is busy harvesting apples on the farm, Fluttershy is busy looking after Discord, Deadpool has kidnapped Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash is at the Wonderbolts academy and Rarity is doing a really complicated fashion job. The only one that had time was Alakazam who is right here. - I understand, said Twilight Sparkle. Thank you for your effort earlier… - You are welcome, said ARC. But, I am worried about Rosa. Something tells me that she is in deep danger and I don’t know is another way to get into other dimensions now that the machine is destroyed. - Wait a moment, said Spike. What about that mirror that we went through, that transported us into that human world? - Spike, you are a genius, said Twilight Sparkle! Then the train to the Crystal Empire arrived and the five of them entered the train. After travelling for a while, the train arrived at the Crystal Empire. Sweetie Belle walked out of the train and was fascinated by beauty of the empire, since this is only the second time she has been here. Alakazam was also amazed by the environment, and allowed the wind to blow through him as he and his four pony friends walked towards the empire to greet Princess Cadence and Shining Armour. As they walked closer to the empire and when they arrived at the gate to the castle, guard told them that Princess Cadence and Shining Armour was not fully prepared for their arrival yet. That was odd, since they Shining Armour really wanted them to arrive as soon as possible according to the letter he sent Twilight earlier. Then Sweetie Belle started to notice a giant billboard with the logo of the Equestria Games. The billboard also had super adorable faces of the Mane 6 and the Crystal Empire monarchs. The billboard was absolutely beautiful; Twilight Sparkle liked it the most because hers and her brothers face was really close to each other. ARC also liked that, because it reminded him with his connection with his own older brother. - The day the Equestria Games starts is defiantly going to be amazing, said ARC and smiled. Let’s just hope that the event can happen without any more surprises. But then somebody punched ARC in the face so hard that he fell on the ground! Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Sweetie Belle and Alakazam were surprised about this sudden event and turned around to face whoever punched ARC. ARC tried to stand up and saw a white Pegasus stallion with black mane, a yellow Pegasus stallion with blue mane and Panty Anarchy. - Hope you are happy fuck-brain, shouted the white Pegasus! - Ralph, Panty is that you, asked ARC? How did you get here? - Talk about walking an extra mile, shouted Panty! First we had to escape from I.M. Meen’s prison, then we had to relocate your tin-can-friends laboratory, then rebuild the whole fucking portal again, then take a bunch of wild guesses, while travelling through countless dimensions until we got here and then… - …We found out that Rosa is not with you, said Ralph and continued Panty’s line! SO WHERE IS SHE OR HAVE YOU BEEN USING THESE PONIES TO BECOME MORE POWERFUL LIKE WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR SUBSCRIBERS BACK IN 2012!? - We have a theory about where she could be and how we can get there, said Alakazam. - Yes, that is one of the reasons why we are here, said ARC and tried to be calm. - SO YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE COULD BE, shouted Ralph? I cannot believe this, you are a twenty-two year old man believes in an illusion from a two-three month old girl! You travel across time and space, to help her reviving her parents… YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN EASILY MANIPULATED AND RECKLESS DICKHEAD! While the debate went on, Flash Sentry had secretly sneaked away and hid behind one of the houses. ARC stared angrily at Ralph as he insulted him. Then Ralph pulled out his sword and was ready for a fight; he challenged ARC to a fight, which only lasted a second. The others saw how Ralph as fast as lightning decapitated ARC, and they were all equally surprised, even Panty. But just in that moment, Shining Armour arrived and saw ARC’s head rolling on the streets of the Crystal Empire! Flash Sentry came out of his hiding place and told Shining Armour that Ralph was the one who killed ARC. This pissed him of; he went straight to the white Pegasus and told him off: - Who do you think you are, committing murder in a time like this? - I only did, what was necessarily for the safety of Equestria, said Ralph and pulled his sword away. It is an honour to meet royalty like yourselves… - It doesn’t matter what your reason for taking his life was, said Shining Armour! You are getting in my way to complete my plans for this empire… and the plans for the Equestria games! The two are coming with me, meet your eternal punishment for murdering that annoying fuck-brain!! Shining Armour ordered the guards to drag Ralph and Panty towards the dimensional mirror; Shining Armour entered a code on a computer and threw the two into the mirror. Then Ralph and Panty flew through the mirror and ended up… Back at I.M. Meen’s dungeon, tied up at the same locations as they were during the start of this chapter, and was now forced to listen to Nicki Minaj music, all night long while watching Hypno and Tangrowth do their awkward dance. And this time, Flash Sentry was not there to save them with his Pokémon friends. Characters that appear in the chapter in order of apperance Protagonists: Ralph Star.png|Ralph Star (prisoner in I.M. Meen's dungeon) Panty Anarchy.png|Panty Anarchy (prisoner in I.M. Meen's dungeon) Flash Sentry.png|Flash Sentry The Cutie Mark Crusaders.png|the CMC (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) Aranryanchampion (pony).png|ARC (dead) Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle Spike.png|Spike Alicorn Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle (alicorn) Supporting Characters: Chandelure.png|Chandelure Beheeyem.png|Beheeyem Alakazam.png|Alakazam Koloktos.png|Koloktos John Cena.jpg|John Cena Applejack.png|Applejack Flash Sentry (Pony).png|Flash Sentry (pony) Shining Armor.png|Shining Armour Antagonists: Hypno.png|Hypno Tangrowth.png|Tangrowth Vajra Wyzen.png|Varja Wyzen (briefly) Wyzen.png|Wyzen (dead) Deadpool.png|Deadpool Ralph Star (Pony).png|Ralph Star (pony) Emolga.png|Emolga Pinkie Pie.png|Rarity Rarity.png|Rarity Caramel.png|Caramel Emolga.png|Emolga Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Rarity.png|Rarity Caramel.png|Caramel Add a photo to this galleSineSSince..... Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_6 Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_8 List of References * Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters